Inexpensive and time-efficient full genome sequencing will enable prediction and impact-minimization of diseases through personalized, preventive medicine. Full genome sequencing is clearly of great importance for research into the basis of genetic disease. For example, access to a large database of individualized genome sequences will facilitate cross-correlating gene-type to gene-function.
However, full-genome sequencing with current technologies (e.g. chemical- or enzymatic-based shot-gun DNA sequencing, including massively parallel automated sequencers based on slab gel separation or capillary electrophoresis) is inadequate both in terms of performance and also in terms of cost.